Made with love
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: Join a lovely human family au where everyone is 'happy' with their momma rose, and also each other. many different adventures in our…not so little family! tbh i don't think i\ll deal with to many ships but like ya
1. Starting things off

**It's the first day back at school and things get pretty interesting ( well not really ) **

Life in a family as big as roses is never really easy, with so many little ones running around things get messy loud and hectic. Rose never minded this. It was always her choice, she has adopted 5 girls. Ruby Sapphire, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, and also birthed her own child Steven. So it was 6 children along with Rose and her husband Greg, also the cat Lion. And even still everyone was happy.

"Is everyone ready" rose asked as she was helping Steven with his cheese burger backpack. It was the first day of a new school year; Steven was going in to grade 2, well ruby and sapphire both grade 6, Pearl and Amethyst grade 7 while Garnet was going in to grade 9

"Of course, rose" pearl replied brightly; she was quite found of Rose being very clingy to the adoptive mom this would sometimes cause issues among the other mostly with Amethyst.

From there the rest of the kids gathered themselves up. Greg takes the younger ones and Rose takes the older ones (to of course Pearls request) Leaving all the kids at their respective schools the days adventures would begin.

"Steven looks like you are in room 120" Sapphire told the younger boy reading out the class lists "and ruby looks like you and I are together again room 118, not far from Stevens class which Is always good"

"Really!" Steven beamed "that's awesome! We can meet up before recess and lunch and play together outside!"

"Of course" Sapphire replied turning to ruby she smiled "is that right Ruby?" Ruby nodded "sure, I guess so. If you want to"

"Of course Steven always has fun game ideas"

Until the three went to class Steven went on about all the fun things they could do since they were so close to each other in school, but mostly fun game ideas.

At the middle school things were slightly less different. Garnet would of course be in her own classes being older than the other two, and Pearl and Amethyst never really ended up in the same classes at all. But they did end up having the same teachers for most classes. To Amethyst this meant she could get pearl to 'help' her with homework, and Pearl knew that meant Amethyst would copy hers.

In Pearl science class though, there was another girl she sort of knew. Her mom was sort of close to rose it was actually really weird. As much as they got along they did. Pearl decided it would be best so sit by her.

"Good morning Peridot" Pearl said with a smile sitting down next to Peridot.

The other pushed her glasses a little. Not smiling she nodded as replied only following with a soft word "Morning"

Pearl twiddle her thumbs feeling a little awkward in the situation- sure she knew Peridot but maybe even thinking they were close was wrong. In fact Pearl only could recall fighting with the other about who was right about something.

"Pearl-you're staring you know" Peridot said looking a little upset. Pearl flinched hardly realizing she had been doing so

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking"

Peridot shrugged as the teacher walked in.

Garnet sat in a desk in math class. The main character seat the back by the window. She felt pretty awesome for snagging it. Then a familiar face walked in. Jasper, She was one of Yellow Diamonds adoptive daughters (and favorite) a long side Peridot. Jasper for lack of better words was a bully. She asserted herself in the wrong way, by like kicking puppies. Garnet in fact recalled that being said a while ago. It was a rumor of course but still, she couldn't just it past Jasper. Garnet decided to pay no mind to her at all, her goal was her class work.

By time the school day was over. Everyone was ready to be home, to relax in their own rooms with their own family, and Steven was ready to tell every single thing that happened to him, that day.

Garnet smiled as he told her the stories of the teacher and the kids. She was happy that Steven was happy. Rose and Greg also listened along making small comments when Steven would allow them. Saying they were glad Steven seemed to be enjoying his new class and hoping he could make some new friends.

And once it was bed time, Steven was the first to fall asleep, just to the amount of energy he burnt out.

In the living area Rose sat quietly with Greg. "It's nice that the kids seem to be enjoying school so far" Greg commented.

"Of course. I hope it stays that way for a while" Rose replied

The two again went back to the silences thinking about how much they loved there family. It was a big family but it was a happy one.

**Tadah! I'd like to thank my loser pack for helping me with this it was an idea a lot of yelling ( in skype text) and a few other things but I love this little au of happy families 3 **

**If you have ideas send them here or to my tumblr at Siverfanweedo thank you.**


	2. Consequences

**Someone wanted some kid interactions, so I was like yeah! Why not always fun- I also tried to write some like back stories thing? Idk **

Garnet took pride in being the oldest sibling. She got to help take care of all the younger ones, sure she Pearl and Amethyst didn't have much of an age gap but the others certainly did, especially Steven. She helped Rose with the young boy from almost day one, having four others to care about a long side a new born baby was hard. Add on a few small complications at birth and things where stressful and worse things changed a lot.

Amethyst and Pearl began to fight a lot more, and now they hardly get along always at opposite sides of everything always getting Steven to join 'there side'.

Ruby and Sapphire seemed to want to stay away from things that were not each other. Ruby would start fights, Sapphire would try and bail ruby out of trouble.

Garnet, well she herself just, grew up. Or maybe that wasn't the right term. She became like a mom to the others at least to Steven. Making sure he was happy. If Steven is happy, Garnet is happy.

Garnet was in her room listening to music more or less enjoying the slowness of her week end. Unlike Amethyst who would try her best to 'party' it out, or pearl who would be helping around the house, or Ruby and Sapphire who would just hang around together all day. It was nice for her, being in the quite, being able to forget about school and not have to deal with the constant bickering of all her adoptive siblings. It wasn't as if she didn't love them, if fact she probably die for them.

Garnet was then pulled from her thoughts trough some muffled yelling. It was Amethyst…Then some loud bangs a few doors slamming. One was probably the outside door as Amethyst ran off, the other the door to pearls room.

"Pearl….Amethyst". It was Steven-sounding pitiful and sad the same way he did when they fought. He never liked hearing his siblings fight. It was a part of the kids nature, then again she couldn't blame Steven sometimes fights between Pearl and Amethyst got violent, and scary. Garnet turned her music off, waiting to see what would happen next.

Soon later there was a small knock on the bed room door. Garnet sat herself up on her bed as she heard the small voice of Steven "Garnet? Can I come in?"

"Of course, Steven"

The door opened slowly as the young boy came in closely followed by Lion. Steven bent down grabbing the cat as he sat on Garnets bed quietly.

"Pearl and Amethyst were fighting again" he said petting the cat. Garnet grabbed Steve pulling him into a hug.

"I know" she said softly "I heard" after there was no reply only silence for a while  
"Garnet…" Steven spoke up once more

"mh?"

"Is…is it my fault they fight so much…" The question broke Garnets heart a little. Steven is a kid, he should be worried about this stuff at all, and it shouldn't even cross his mind. Garnet didn't even know what to do but hold the boy closer

"Not at all Steven" She said trying to reassure him that everything was fine, well fine enough.

'God Pearl and Amethyst will hear about this' Garnet thought to herself as she held Steven a little tighter.

"G-garnet" Steven said trying to push away "your squashing me and lion" The cat Steven still had growled a little trying to get out of the death grip managing to do so after a while. Giving Garnet, a kitty death glare before walking away a little, and flopping down with a grunt.

"Sorry Steven" She loosened her grip on the boy moving him so they were facing each other "but why would you even think it was your fault that they fight?"

He shrugged, obviously trying to not cry. "The things they say when they fight- Even Ruby and Sapphire mention it sometimes, saying that before I was born things where nicer. No one fought this much not even Pearl and Amethyst." Steven sniffed and large tear began to roll down his face, he whipped them away with his shirt "and I don't know. Like I am sorry if it is my fault. I just want everyone to get along and be happy!" he raised his voice as he whimpered more before burying his face in Garnets shoulder.

She didn't say a thing at first just bring a hand to Stevens back and rubbing gently "calm down Steven" she cooed, holding him as close as she could. She had to talk to Pearl and Amethyst now. This isn't right-in fact far from it.

"it was Rose's idea to have you. She was really over joyed when she found out she was going to have you Steven, Pearl and Amethyst have problems they need to work out." She lifted his chin so she could see in to his beautiful coal eyes, right now they were puffy. His face tear stained and snot dripped from his nose. He looked like a mess but Garnet didn't mind.

She grabbed a tissue from the box beside her bed and wiped his face "Steven" she said "You are really amazing and I can't imagine our lives without you running around- so pay no mind to them okay they are hurting all in different ways from different things."

Steven stared up at her with bright eyes. He looked more like Steven now. She was amazed how fast this kid seemed to jump back after being beaten down "you are Steven Quartz Universe" she said his name filling it with as much awe and pride she could manage before kissing his forehead "you are one of the bravest kids I know as well. '  
Steven chuckled a little as the kiss hugging Garnet back. He was Steven again for sure.

"There we go" she smiled

"What?" Steven sounded slightly confused.  
Yep it was Steven alright the older girl thought to herself

"You are back to your old normal Steven-y self" she said

"Oh" Steven laughed again Garnet lifted him up and started to walk toward the door "how about we go to something else okay, Steven?"

"Yeah!" Steven beamed.

Later that night Garnet brought pearl and Amethyst into her room. Pearl was sitting on the bed in the way she always does, maybe careful was the right word to use. I mean it was certain Pearl had he habits that where much out of place. Garnet didn't mind. They made Pearl, pearl.

Same for Amethyst though in a different way, she was messy liked things out of place and thrown around. This caused the two to clash about as much as 'Steven' did.

"So you two got in a fight today" Garnet began only to be followed by an angry sigh from Amethyst "of course we did!" she snapped "Pearl likes to get on my case about everything it's really getting on my nerves!"

"Oh!" Peal replied in defence "Well, sorry!" she said throwing her arms up in obvious sarcasms

Garnet sighed "Both of you need to stop fighting, no one cares, which of you is starting it!" She said standing up.

"This isn't even about you two right now"

Amethyst and Pearl stared at Garnet

"What do you mean now about us?" she asked

"It's about Steven…" The oldest female said leaning back on her bed, resting her back on the wall "He came in my room after your guy's fight today"

"So" Amethyst snapped a little, Garnet assumed she never really meant it, so she just ignored it

"He was really upset" Garnet went on looking away from the other two girls "he was blaming himself for your guy's fight…In fact…he blamed himself for all the bad stuff in the family"

"What?" Pearl broke in first "w-why would Steven ever think that?"

"that's what I want to know as well, He said all of us say that without Steven things where better." The oldest of the three sighed

"Well I never have" Pearl again said first "I know Amethyst said it more than a few times though"

"Oh my god!" Amethyst threw her arms up and walked toward the door "Pearl you are far from prefect okay! Maybe you need to realize that before telling me what I am!" the door was then thrown open as Amethyst left the door leaving Pearl and Garnet alone.  
"Pearl, she is sort of right." Garnet pointed out as she stared at the door  
"So you're taking her side?"

"Of course not, but you aren't prefect. Maybe you need to realize what you are doing wrong before you comment on other people"

Pearl stared at Garnet is disbelief "well if you say so" Pearl replied trying to not show hurt feelings as she stood up "Anyway I am going to bed now. Good night Garnet"

And with that Pearl was gone, and Garnet was alone left to thinking about the situation alone.

Steven didn't deserve to feel this way, he's just a kid. He should be happy and laughing and playing around not wondering if his life is good or bad.

**Well this isn't "happy" at all well, a thing I want explored deeply and do myself about Steven and how reacts and feels about his mom and stuff- and no one knows what the next chapter will be not even me!**

**Also um yeah that how thing in the first chapter about complications might come back and bite ya'll in the bitty butt **

**And like what I meant by that, is that when Steven was born he wasn't like breathing properly. **

**\oVo/ tells me if you have ideas for chapters! **


	3. injuries and mommys

**From a prompt generator! **

**"Rose taking care of an injured Steven" **

Steven pushed the front door open sniffling softly "Mom" he called limping in a little, he was being to careless while riding his bike and ended up falling and hurting his knee. It was scrapped and bleeding and the young boy even felt a little sick from it.

"mom" he called again sounding a little more distressed "mommy…" he was really starting to panic, well he already was considering how much blood he had already lost. Maybe he was going die! Oh god Steven didn't want to die not yet at least he was still young.

Steven limped his way in to the kitchen where Rose soon joined him.

"Steven?" she said in a soft voice noticing her son bleeding making a slight mess. She knew Pearl would freak out about it later but for now rose had to care for Steven.

"Mom!" he wailed "I'm dying!" Rose bent down in front of I'm looking at his chubby little knee

"You're not dying Steven" she told him as she examined it. "Come on; let's go wash you up in the bath room okay."

Steven nodded sadly as rose stood up offering him a hand so she could help him move around. He happily took it.

Slowly Rose lead her baby to the bath room sitting him on the toilet as she grabbed a cloth, she ran it under some cold water in the sink before turning back to Steven and lightly placing the wet cloth on his knee. He flinched a little at the cold cloth.  
"Sorry" she said softly as she continued to clean the wound

"No- it's fine Steven replied trying to seem really brave. He really just wanted to cry which he guessed since he was with his mom would be okay but really just didn't want to upset her or make her worry more then she already was.

Once the cut was cleaned and Rose could really see what it looked like she nodded a little "I'll be right back, okay"

Steven nodded to his mom, and she left but only for a short amount of time before turning with a box of cookie cat band aids. She goes back to kneeling before her son as she grabbed one out and put it on his knee.

"There" she beamed "now be a little more careful, okay Steven" she told him sitting up and kissing his forehead

"Yeah!" he jumped to his feet, well not really and went off again. Rose assumed to show off his cut to the others.

**Wow short chapter and I am tired like really tired up **

**Next chapter no idea but soon some more awesome plot stuff will happen and up yeah **

**Working is hard DX **


	4. A memory

**Anon wanted me to continue chapter 2 and I was like yeah why not, so I put the other chapter aside. Either way I wasn't doing too well with it. In other news it was decide at one point I am going to add Malachite and the other fusions and sorry this took so long to update a little back story as well. **

Garnet lay in her bed as time passed by; everyone in the house was a sleep well aside from her. The past events have kept her awake. She thought about the fight Pearl and Amethysts had before, she wonder how Steven was doing after all this. She turned on her side to stare at her clock as another hour passed

She wondered to herself if she was worrying to much about all this.

"Well Steven is still a child" She sighed to herself.

She did worry about every one of the kids; she was there older sister and she wanted, no is the best older sister ever. She cares for them like a mother would. Some even joke calling her a mom from time to time. She never cared once she saw it as a good thing.

Closing her eyes, Garnet allowed a certain memory to flood over her, one that everyone wanted forget. A memory of one of the most, sad and scary days she could recall. The day her adoptive baby brother was born.

It was late as Garnet sat in the waiting room of the hospital with her adoptive sibling. Pearl was currently fighting with the doctor about being able to be in the delivery room. The doctor wouldn't let her at all, saying she was far too young and it would be scary. She was convinced otherwise. It made sense to Garnet, and maybe it was because she had a feeling in her gut telling her everything was not going to be okay. After their back in forth Pearl had given up and went to go sit with Garnet.

Pearl clung to Garnets arm, Garnet didn't mind. It was a habit the young girl had. She normally hid behind Rose, always looking much more frail than normal. Through this all the hospital waiting room remains quite only the sound of the clock ticking as time passed. Amethysts were on the other side of Garnet sitting looking down. While Ruby and Sapphire where sitting on a large chair together each dozing off. She didn't blame the young ones she was tired herself.

"Garnet" Pearl spoke up, trying to sound brave and strong.

"Yes?" Garnet didn't look down at Pearl, but was still giving the younger girl her full attention.

Pearl looked at Garnet a little before asking her question "Will…is Rose going to be okay?"

"Of course!" it was Amethyst that jumped up from her seat yelling at Pearl.

"No one asked you Amethyst!" Pearl snapped back, moving in her chair to get a better look at Amethyst

"Well, sorry for saying how I FEEL!" Garnet flinched as Amethyst retorted. Garnet sighed a hospital isn't always the best place to have a fight. She couldn't blame the younger ones. They were scared they had no idea what was going on. She also wondered if the two girls could tell how wrong everything felt as well.

"Come here, Amethyst" Garnet called the other young girl as she pulled Pearl closer. Amethyst did was she was told. Garnet then pulling the shorter girl in to a tight hug and Amethyst who is not always a big fan of hugs nuzzled in to Garnet.

"It's okay" Garnet said softly "I'm scared to" she tightened her hug. Now both Pearl and Amethyst where a mess of tear and snot Garnet let them cry, she cried on the inside. Right now she had to be the strong older sister she was.

Time again ticked by. Pearl and Amethyst where both fast asleep on Garnet, ruby and Sapphire the chair they were dozing off in before and Garnet remained a wake though she had her eyes closed.

"Girls?" it was Greg. Garnet looked up at the sound of his voice.

"They all fell asleep" she told him in a soft voice trying not to wake them up.

"I can see that" Greg nodded. He sat down a little a ways from Garnet. "well, garnet, since you are awake I guess I'll tell you."

Garnet put all her attention to her adoptive father.

"Rose is fine, it was a hard birth on both her and Steven" he paused "Um that's what we named the baby" He added after.

"Rose should be fine after some rest. Steven…Steven is in the ICU" He sounded so hurt as he spoke, add of the exhaustion, and well Greg sounded so pitiful.

"What's wrong?" Garnet asked, at the same time Amethyst stirred in her arms she didn't wake though

"His heart isn't developed properly" Greg twiddled his finger "We have no idea what happened the doctors are doing all they can do."

Garnet nodded "that's good."

"Yeah" he smiled then looked at the group of sleeping kids "maybe we should get everyone home for now though."

Garnet nodded carefully moving her arms, this ended up waking up Amethyst.

"G" She yawned stretching out "what's going on? Why'd ya move?"

"We're getting you all home" Greg said helping her to her feet  
"where's rose and the baby then?"

"They need to rest" Garnet said lifting Pearl bridal style

"Greg?" Amethyst turned to her adoptive father. He looked tired

"Garnet's right, we'll come see Rose and the Steven tomorrow. And before you ask Amethyst Steven is the baby" Greg said, trying to sound like himself around some of the youngest members of the family. He then went over to get ruby and Sapphire, who were still fast asleep together.

"What? Steven, Greg why doesn't he have a cool rock name like all us" Amethyst asked following the older two as they went to the car.

"I think Steven is a lovely name" Garnet replied earning a smile and a 'thank you Garnet' from Greg.

He carefully strapped Ruby and Sapphire in the seats of the van, and pearl as well. Amethyst got in the van got cozy and ready to go home to her bed. Pretty much everyone wanted to be in bed at this point. And as they slowly drove away from the hospital Garnet stared out the window watching as it disappears, and even still she watched.

At home Greg got everyone to bed. Everything at homed seemed remotely okay. The younger ones fast asleep Greg was also getting ready for bed leaving Garnet alone standing in the main room.

She sighed. Things will not be easy; the young ones will have to adjust to having a bay, a sick baby at that. Rose and Greg will be busy with Steven, and when they aren't dealing with Steven they'll be helping Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl.

Garnet brought her hands up and looked down at them; she is the oldest of all the kids in this house. In this situation she can't be a child-she needs to be an older sister. A great one at that, she'll put all her feelings aside to help her siblings. She'll drop everything to help them. Her life isn't about her anymore-her life is theirs.

The next day everyone was getting ready to go to the hospital again. It seemed no one could wait to see Rose and meet Steven. Amethyst's was running and jumping around annoying Pearl in the process. Garnet didn't think it was a problem, but even still she broke it up between the two. So Amethyst ended up sulking for a while, well until they all decided it was time to leave. Everyone was talking about the baby and what they wanted to do with him. It made Garnets heart break. They may not be able to do much with him. She wasn't sure what would happen as the kid grew up. Would he be like normal kids? She really hoped so.

At the hospital they all went to see Rose first, she looked tired but well, and happy. She and the kids talked about little things until Steven was brought up a silence.

"Sorry, Rose" Greg Stared running his hands through his hair "I haven't told them yet"

"What?" it was Amethyst "what hadn't you told us?"

"Yeah, tell yes!" Ruby broke in.

"Everyone" Rose spoke softly "Calm down first okay."

They stared as Rose; it was obvious they wanted to protest more. Amethyst crossed her arms in a huff.

"Steven is..," Rose paused as if trying to think of the best way to explain what's going on.

"It's his heart" Garnet spoke up, maybe not the best idea being the only kid to know about what is going on with the new born baby.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"It's nothing too bad it just wasn't formed properly" Rose told them, and then everything was quite.

Garnet allowed herself to come out of the thought she was in. She then went back to staring at the wall. Everything did change that day, having Steven around was hard for all of them. Still they can't take it out on Steven.

Pearl was in her room, wake as well thinking about the events of the day. It was Amethysts fault though. She was- well Pearl couldn't recall but it was no doubt something really dumb and Pearl didn't like her doing it. Pearl had to be in control of some of the things going on around the house, Rose was already very busy. So Pearl did what she could do which was range Amethyst to make sure she won't break everything around her and then some.

It was her job, but then again maybe they shouldn't fight around Steven or mention how things where before him. Though again it felt like it was Amethyst fault.

She guessed Amethyst had the same feelings she had aside from the blaming part.

Pearl really loved Steven but so often it felt like he was in the way. She sighed bring her blanket over her head.

Steven was awoken by a fluffy cat pressing against him.

"Lion" Steven spoke in a sleepy voice "I am trying to sleep"

The cat meowed at him then walked over sitting right by his face. A soft paw was placed on Stevens's cheek like the cat was asking the young boy what is wrong.  
"…it's nothing Lion, just Pearl and Amethyst where fighting again" He spoke and the cat blinked. "I know they want to things to be the way they were before, without me and just my mom."

The young boy sighed "I just pretend it doesn't hurt and stuff." He brought lion in to a hug the cat didn't protest like he normally did

"I guess I am just really confused….maybe they are to?"

Lion let out a small huff at Steven conclusion.

"Our family is really big lion" Steven spoke softly "We all love each other even when we fight" He yawned closing his eyes "I guess it's just…confusing…g'night lion" Steven then fell back a sleep.

The house was more or less quite as the night passed, but soon tomorrow would come and things would all get started again the same crazy antics they always end up being.


	5. Ocean gem

**This had to be the hardest chapter to write as I want a good lead in to next chapter! Which is gonna be swag times 10! Like idk some people will be happy and I'll finally get to write the line I've been waiting to write also I am looking at writing around 20 chapters for this! Some sad some not some with the past and some with Lion! **

The sun was covered by dark grey clouds which threatened the idea of rain. Still Steven and his sisters were all playing their (well at least Stevens) Favorite game, Steven tag. Where if Steven tagged them they became 'Steven'.

The young boy laughed joyfully as he chased everyone one, one right after the other.

"Got you!" he cheered tagging Ruby who shrugged while laughing

"Now to the others!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air

"You get Garnet I'll get Sapphire!" Ruby said, getting a nod from Steven as he took off to tag Garnet. It shouldn't be too hard, after sometime Garnet always starts to go easy on him.

So Steven went around looking for Garnet, checking even upstairs.

"Garnet!" Steven called stomping up the stairs "GARENT!"

"Steven!" it was pearl, and Steven jumped at the harshness of her voice.  
"Hi Pearl…" Steven replied smiling  
"You can't be running about yelling like that" Pearl scolded, and just as Steven opened his mouth to defend himself, Rose cut in "pearl, it's fine" Steven then smiled and run up to hug his mom.

Pearl looked about blushing in embarrassment.

"Just be careful when you are running around okay" Rose told Steven patting his head lovingly

He nodded before again running off again looking for Garnet.

The large women turn to pearl and smiled "Pearl, you don't need to mother him" She said softly

Pearl looked down "It's just, a reaction I guess"

"It's fine." Rose said before starting to walk off "Once the others are done with their game, I have an important announcement"

Pearl stared back "a-announcement?" Of course, Pearl voice couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

Rose looked back "It's not a bad thing Pearl, you don't need to worry"

Pearl nodded in reply before turning "Well, see you then Rose" she said before entering her room.

Rose smiled, and sighed before heading back to what she was doing before.

Steven met back up with Ruby and Sapphire.  
"Found Garnet yet?" Ruby asked.

"No" Steven said with a low sigh "Pearl stopped me cuz' I was yelling and running!"

Ruby shrugged "she's Pearl, she does stuff like that" she stepped off a little "Let's just find Garnet"

Steven stood for a second blinking "um sure!" The boy then replied going after Ruby, Sapphire then following closely after.

There game after that point seemed to have lost its charm. Finding his sisters and making them 'Steven' wasn't as fun as it was as the game when they started, maybe it was what had happened with Pearl.

Steven never really under stood Pearl that much- like he sort of did but maybe not as well as he wanted to.

So now, the boy sat alone in his room staring at the ceiling, letting these thoughts and more run around in his head.

"Steven" The boy sat up when he heard his mom called his name. He jumped off his bed and made his way to the living room, seeing his family sitting around.

"What's going on" He asked climbing on one of the 3 couches which formed a square in the room the middle one facing toward the tv, and the other to on each side of that. Steven sat on the one to the left sitting in the middle beside Garnet.

"Rose is holding a meeting" Garnet explained to the smaller and only male child in the family.

"Oh" he then replied paying full attention to his mother.

A dramatic paused happened, and Steven could have sworn if this was a show or movie the camera would be zooming in on Rose right now.

"We're having someone else join our family" Rose said happily clapping her hands together.

"Rose! You need to stop adopting children!" Ruby practically shouted after Rose spoke.  
"Ruby" Sapphire scolded her, causing Ruby to raise her arms in defences  
"I never meant to be rude, but like look how many of us there is!" Ruby gestured to the room Steven looked around sure there was a decent amount of them but at least one more couldn't hurt them.

"Don't worry Ruby" Rose spoke up again "This time we aren't adopting anyone." All attention was brought back to Rose.  
"Lapis will be coming to stay with us for about a year; her mother and I arranged it."

"Lapis Lazuli!" Steven spoke up excitedly.

He and lapis had been pen pals of sorts for a little while though they mostly talked over the phone sometimes they'd talk online, and despite Steven being younger he was willing to listen to what Lapis would have to say. Though sometimes things where hard for her, all Steven wanted to do was help. And the thought of Lapis coming to beach city was amazing to Steven.

"Of course, Greg and I'll be going to pick her up at the airport tonight" She replied.

"Can I go to?" Steven asked his mom as he ran up to her, causing rose and Greg to exchange a look.  
"Well, I can't see why not" Greg replied.

Steven cheered throwing his arms in the air "So when are we leaving!"

"Not for a while kiddo" Greg replied ruffling his sons hair "we'll get you before we leave"

"aw…okay" he said before going back to his seat smiling.

"Well, that's about it" Rose said as she tried to think of other stuff that would have to be said.

So from there all the kids went back to what they were doing beforehand, well aside from Steven who instead of going back to moping about stuff was thinking about how awesome it'll be to have Lapis around. He remembered when his mom first let him talk to her. He guessed it was because Lapis's mom would complain a lot about how her daughter had no friends. And Steven befriended pretty much anyone he could befriend. And the two managed to hit it off almost right away, which made everyone relatively happy.

It was sometime later when Steven heard a knock on his door. Steven looked up from what he was doing almost right away and darted toward the door, even tripping a little on the way. He opened the door seeing his shocked father standing there.

"Oh hey Steven, ready to go get lapis?"

"Of course!" he beamed running past Greg to get his shoes on (which are actually flip flops)

"Okay!" Steven called grabbing the door handle "I am ready to go get lapis now!"

"Slow down Steven" Rose chuckled.

"But I'm so excited to be able to see lapis!" He said pushing the door a little.

"We need to wait for your father" Rose said pushing the door fully open and Steven scampered out of the door.

"Dad!" Steven called back in the house.

"I'm coming" Greg called as he approached the door and grabbing the keys for the van.

"Alright!" Steven cheered as he started to run off toward the van.

Finally Steven found himself in the back of his dads van as they drove out to the airport to retrieve Lapis. The enterer ride down Steven could help but think about all the fun stuff that would happen once lapis had come to live with them. He wondered if she would get along with everyone, even Peridot and Jasper.

"Okay we're here" Greg said pulling the van up to the airport parking lot.

And one the van was safely parked, the three of them walked into the building, Steven carrying a sign welcoming Lapis tucked under his arm. Then, they all waited for their gust to appear, and a few moments later

"Rose…" a voice familiar to Steven said.

The young boy turned around smiling before throwing the sign town and tackle hugging the girl. "LAPIS!"

**Wow this took me like to long to write like hot damn I am sorry but like ugh work and sleep and stuff. So here we are I will try and update this more often as well but I have other fanfic ideas and I want to revise a few things in this one as well. **


	6. Welcome home

**Before I get in to the story I want to thank everyone that reads and reviews this I reply to every review I can I love seeing the excitement in this story that I personally never thought this story would take off from a shower thought to this I am so happy I will try to make the pages longer as time comes and will try to update as often as I can I mean right now I'm typing on my iPod something I rarely do. And now that the Steven bomb is done and everything is a little better I feel more into my happy little family au. **

"Steven!?" Lapis said in surprise as she hugged the young boy back "I never knew you were going to be here" she added letting him go with a smile

"Mom said you were coming I had to be here to Greet you" he said picking up the sign he dropped before Lapis laughed a little, Steven like Lapis's laugh she didn't laugh often though.

"Come on lapis" Rose said singling the two kids "we should get your bags"

Lapis nodded "right" she stared toward the bag pick up post Steven tailing behind her

"Lapis we are going to have so much fun!" He chimed

"Is that so" lapis replied smiling still at the joyful little boy

"Yeah! I mean everyone can't wait to meet you" he said waving his arms in circle, then he paused for a moment "I promise you'll love it at my place" Lapis blinked little shocked at what Steven had just said. Did she seem upset to be going to live with him and his family? Sure she felt hurt at first that her mom wanted to get rid of her like that but she didn't feel that way right now

"What makes you say that?" lapis eventual asked.

Steven shrugged "just felt like it was something that had to be said"

"oh..." lapis replied trying to think of as better reply "well, it really is fine. I'm looking forward to this year Steven" She said as she stopped by the belt where the bags pass by, many other people were waiting for their bags as well. So they waited for Lapis's bag, which fittingly enough where blue. Once they had come around lapis grabbed them swinging them off the belt and walking back toward the waiting area where Rose and Greg where. Steven, tagging along behind her once more.

"Well it's a good thing because everyone at home is getting ready! Ruby and Sapphire helped mom make dinner, and Pearl and I got your room ready…Garnet and Amethyst…well I am not sure what they did but they totally did something really awesome!" Steven again went on talking about what Lapis should expect.

"Sounds really exciting, Steven" Lapis said, smiling a little more nervously this time. She felt a little bad having Rose and her family go through so much trouble for her, but it was also a little nice the idea of someone caring enough to do this for her.

"And! This week end, we are having a picnic at the park with Yellow Diamonds family!" He added sound just as excited as ever before "I swear you will get along with Peridot and Jasper!" he really was trying to talk these two up to Lapis.

"well what are they like?" The girl asked

"Well Peridot she is hard to get to know." He started "I think it's because she doesn't want to get to know people since she lost her mom. Really though! Past all her Peridot-y-ness she is a kind girl."

Lapis blinked.

"And Jasper, well she is kinda mean but she's okay as well. She is just hard headed but. I bet she'll come around one of these days…People used to spread this rumor that she kicked a puppy!"

Lapis stopped "well, that's rude"

Steven stared at Lapis "yeah…people can be rude. But it's normally because they have other things going on. It makes them feel less scared and weak."

Again more awkward starting, then lapis laughed a little awkwardly.

"How old are you Steven?" she said between giggling

"Um…like eight " He replied "why?"

"That's some pretty deep stuff…" lapis replied with a sigh "Even for people my age. Heck maybe even for your parents I bet"

"Oh…" the boy sounded surprised as if it really was the most amazing news to him.  
"Speaking of parents I bet they are waiting for us right now we should hurry" the young teen pointed out as she smiled, and then taking off in s light sprint toward the waiting area.  
"Hey! No fair" Steven said before following her laughing as he did "I have sandals on it's harder to run in these!"

"That's not my fault!" lapis called back as she continued forward

Many people watched the two run through the airport till they reached Greg and Rose

Rose smiled "are you two ready to go home?" she asked

Steven nodded "yeah I can't wait to show lapis everything!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her a little, "come on we should hurry!"

The three found Stevens's energy amiable, as they followed him to the van.

And on the way back to the house, Steven continued to tell Lapis everything she should expect once they reached it.

Soon later they reached the house, the small boy running to the door to hold it open for the others. "Okay!" he said happily once Lapis was in "I'll show you everything!"

He started toward the stairs "your room is up here!" he said starting to climb up the stairs

"Okay" lapis grabbed her bag and followed the younger one.

As they walked by the door lapis noticed each one had a sign with a name on it. Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Greg + Rose, there was a single door without a name on it yet, she assumed it was hers. She was right, Steven pushed the door open.

In the middle of the far back wall just under the window was her bed, nicely made up with fresh clean sheets, against the right wall was a dresser, and by it was the closet. To the left was a desk and an old fashion looking mirror sat right above it. Almost right after noticing it Lapis became uncomfortable, looking away from it.

"So what do you think?" Steven asked trying to catch lapis eyes.

"It's…nice Steven thank you…" she said trying to sound calm "it's just…the mirror"

Steven looked at it "you don't like it? Pearl said it would tie the room together nicely, I told her the cookie cat poster would be so much nicer but no she insisted on the mirror…"  
"I just…don't like Mirrors at all Steven" Lapis told the younger boy.

He nodded "I'll get my dad to take it down, and then we can put the cookie cat poster there okay!"

Lapis smiled a little "sure… the cookie cat poster"

Steven grabbed Lapis's hand and lead her away from the room, and toward the one across the hall, the sign on the door read "Steven" and had stars all around it.

"This" Steven said pushing the door open "in my room!' it was a little messy the bed unmade and clothing toys, books and more thrown about the floor. Posters of anime's and other silly things covered his walls and he even had a small, older television sitting on the floor with a game cube beside it with a small stack of games to go along with it. As lapis looked around she felt something brush past her leg. She looked down to see a fluffy cat, that has a pinkish hue to it, which lapis thought was odd.

She looked down at the cat, and it looked up at here. "Hello" she said awkwardly greeting the newest member of the party. The cat huffed slightly before it entered the room and walked to ward the bed, Steven bent down to pet it, as it walked.

"This is lion" Steven said lifting the cat, as he did, Lion gave an unapproving meow. Steven gave Lion a small kiss and let him go after that, the cat just flopped down on the floor.

"He's really friendly!" Steven said "He just doesn't always wanna be hugged"

"I see" lapis said a bit mused "How long have you had him?"

"About a year I guess, my mom found him" He said looking toward the cat "She never told me the full story, but now he lives with us and he loves me the most" Steven said.

The cat let out a small cat sound at that statement, which caused lapis to laugh a little.

"I'll show you the other rooms and stuff as well!" Steven said as he made his way to the door.

The upstairs was set up a little weird; there were six doors five of which were bed room doors and one the bath room.

The room farthest from the stairs and whose door was more toward the middle of the hall was Rose and Greg's room. TO the right is the bath room then Steven room then Garnets. A cross from Garnets was Pearl's then beside that was Stevens's room.

"This one is Garnets room" he said opening the door, Garnets room was set up much like lapis's room though the decorations where a little different. It was not clean so to say but everything seemed to have a place. She didn't have a tv or anything like Steven's room had either.

"Um Steven, are your Sisters okay with you going in to their rooms like this?" lapis asked as the thought came to mind.

He shrugged "normally, I mean I go in to their rooms all the time" he said throwing his arms in the air as he spun.

"But next, is Pearls room!" in one shift motion the door was swung open by Steven.

Pearls room was ungodlily clean, everything was labeled and had a place the bed was made to perfection Lapis assumed she could bound a coin off it.

"Oh wow, it's…clean" Lapis said looking around in awe

"Yeah pearl loves cleaning, she does it like once a week" Steven told Lapis with a nod.

"Steven, Lapis?" It was pearl. "What are you doing in my room!" she asked rather angry.

"Oh um…Hey pearl I was showing Lapis around" he said stepping out of the room as Lapis followed the door closed right after them.

"I told you to stay out of my room" she said shoving the boy away from the door a little  
"Pearl, we didn't touch anything!" Steven told her in a small whine.

"I don't care" pearl now sounded annoyed, she said bring her hand to her face, then pulled it down where her fingers sat by her mouth "it's just my boundaries and I want them to be respected"

"Sorry pearl…" Steven said softly grabbing Lapis's hand. This caused the teen to blink in surprise.

"Let's go look down stairs" Seven says to her. Lapis just nods as he leads her away from Pearl and the room.

"Sorry, Pearl can get that way sometimes" Steven uttered as he lead Lapis down the stairs. This caused the teen to frown, sure she was a little drawn back by Pearls attitude to the situation but it sure wasn't Stevens fault. Lapis sighed before voicing is as well "it wasn't your fault Steven"

He stopped and stared at her "I know, but I am still sorry." He continued till he stopped by the tv area "this is the living room…well sorta. We all watch tv here and stuff."

After Steven had lead lapis around to the other parts of the house, the kitchen dining room and so forth, till he reached a hall. "Amethyst's and Ruby and Sapphires room are both down here. And the laundry room as well"

"Are you gonna…show me then?" Lapis asked a little nevus.

"I think Amethyst is in her room right now. And Maybe Ruby or Sapphire is in theirs" Steven told lapis

"Ruby and Sapphire share a room?" Lapis asked a little surprise

"Oh right, I haven't told you" the young boy said with a shrug "When I was really small, we lived in a smaller place with fewer rooms. "Pearl and Amethyst shared a room, only Garnet and I had our own rooms because well Garnets is older and I was pretty much a baby"

"Pearl and Amethyst never got along but Ruby and Sapphire seemed to enjoy it a lot more. They are really-really close it's sort of sweet if you ask me."

Lapis stared at Steven then gave him a small smile "it is. They're really close"

Steven stared down the hall and Lapis followed him like she has been since they got to the house.

There were three doors, one with a sign that read Amethyst, and the other Ruby and Sapphire.

Steven knocked on Amethyst door first, only a second later it was opened.

"Hey Stee-man" Amethyst greeted him as she opened the door

"Hey, Amethyst!" Steven said returning the greeting "I am just showing Lapis around" he then added

"Oh well" Amethyst stepped out of the door way waving her arm down as if showing off something amazing, and well she was. It was an amazing mess. Junk was everywhere piled high, Lapis wondered if she could even find anything in the junk piles. She also wonder how much of it was rotten food or dead animals the cat had brought was buried amongst it as well.

"Wow…" Lapis said without meaning, sort of like breathing it just happened on its own.

"Yeah I know" Amethyst said with a grin "I put a lot of work into it"

She was proud of this mess…Lapis was flabbergasted by that alone. Who could be proud to live in such a state?

"Pearl wants me to clean everything in here up" Amethyst added, as Lapis turned back in "I think Rose does as well. But she hasn't said anything. Beside if she gets on my case she might as well get on Greg's"

Lapis blinked and Amethyst seeming to get the confusing in the other girl continued speaking "he's sort of a hoarder, doesn't like throwing junk away. Probably cuz he was homeless before he married Rose"

"Well that's…interesting" Lapis really didn't know what to say anymore.

"Well" Steven cut in "lapis still needs to meet Ruby and Sapphire so we'll let you get back to what you were doing!"

Amethyst nodded "Kay, see ya…you to lapis hope you have some fun here. Once you get used to us things will be better" Then the door was closed.

Lapis sighed it was tiring meeting this family; though it was a good type of tiring if that is even possible.

Steven then knocked on the next door. Moments later it was opened by Ruby. Lapis only knew this because right away Steven smiled and said her name.

"Hey Steven" Ruby replied to his before mentioned, mention of her name. "What brings you her…" Ruby stopped as she noticed Lapis.

"Showing her around?" Ruby then asked pointing at the taller girl. Steven nodded.

"Where's Sapphire?" Steven asked.

Ruby shrugged a little "I think doing her homework in the kitchen.

"Why isn't she doing it in here? Steven continued with his questions  
Ruby's eyes darted up to Lapis. This made lapis feel…uncomfortable.  
"I wanted some rest" Ruby added softly and again with a shrug "I'm just tired and not feeling well."

"Did you tell my mom?" Steven cut in again with a question as soon as Ruby had stopped talking.  
"Yes I told Rose" Ruby answered.

Lapis wondered if she was losing patience with the young boy. Then again Ruby had probably known him his whole life.

"Well I hope you feel better" Steven said, more or less ending the conversation.

"Yeah…" Ruby said. And just before the door closed Lapis saw in to the room.

There was a bunk bed pressed to the back of the wall farthest from the door, the top bunk with red bedding and a mess, she assumed ruby's the bottom neatly made and blue bedding, probably Sapphire. There was two of almost everything in the room. Two desks, two dressers, and two laundry hampers.

Steven clapped his hands together "well, that's that I guess. All the rooms and the people" he smiled to lapis  
"Yeah...everything" she repeated.

"Come on. It's probably almost dinner time!" Steven said grabbing Lapis's arm and lightly pulling her to the kitchen.

Pearl was there setting up the table as Rose was doing the finishing preparations to the food.

Steven went over to his seat and pulled the one next to him out "you can sit here" he said with a smile. Lapis smiled back and sat by him though it was a little awkward; she wasn't used to family dinners. She always ate alone in her room or in the kitchen. But she pushed the feelings aside. This wasn't like before this was her new home, well for now at least. Within the year, maybe more, she would be back home with her mom.

"Is something wrong lapis?" It was Rose; it was also the first time she had spoken to her since they arrived home.

"Just…thinking about home" She said sadly.

"If you need to talk about it I'm willing to listen" Rose said smiling softly "we can talk in private anytime I'm free"

"Thank you for the offer Rose" Lapis responded in the same sad voice as before.

She realized the others in the kitchen starring at them. Of course they were, they didn't know the _real _reason Lapis was there. It wasn't some fun out of state learning experience- Lapis wished it was though.

Her mother Blue Diamond (no relations to Yellow diamond) didn't want to deal with her anymore. She was fed up with the mediations and doctors and therapists and everything that came with Lapis. It was just one more reason for Lapis to feel like shit. She couldn't help that she had Borderline personality disorder

Lapis swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She hadn't realized that she had gotten to upset just thinking about what had happened at all. She didn't want to cry either, not in front of Steven and everyone else. Not on a day that for the most part was happy. And for once Lapis didn't cry.

Everyone gathered around the table ready to eat each one conversing with each other.

She picked up a word or two here or there.

Sapphire asking ruby how she felt only getting a shrug as a reply, Rose cutting in telling Ruby she didn't have to force herself to eat.

Steven was chatting all over with everyone.  
Lapis remained quite as she ate speaking up a few times. She liked it all though, the idea of a family dinner. Of talking to one another, of sharing what happened in a day, of caring about one another's health. To Lapis it was the best thing ever. She wanted every day to be like this, and maybe for the year things could be like this. She smiled, it was a smile like never before, and she cried.  
"Lapis…Are you okay?" It was Rose

Lapis smiled bigger and brighter "I'm…just…so happy" she said.

Everything went silent.

"This is the home I've dream of without even knowing it" she sniffed rubbing tears away.

"Well…" It was Steven who spoke up, and then he hugged lapis.  
"Welcome home, lapis Lazuli"

She hugged him back "thank you Steven…everyone…it's…good to be home"

**Well, well, well would you look at that longest single page of writing I've ever done…as far as know.  
First sorry for not posting this sooner, I meant to have it by the weeks end but internet got cut, but I still wrote everything out.**

**Also I didn't plan on writing why lapis was staying in the quartz/Universe house hold in this chapter but it felt nice to have it there, I also didn't plan on having Ruby ill that's another thing that just happened. **

**Lapis has BPD cuz my friends and I like that idea, since she fits the bill for someone with that mental ailment not nicely but it still rather fittingly. And it was decided as a reason for lapis leaving partly by me partly by a friend **

**Also Lion had a back story in this and that'll be in the Lion chapter. **

**Also the house as a weird set up. One of these days I'll sketch it out note I am not that type of artist I don't know how to blue print. **

**And lastly, I have made a Made with love ask blog called askmadewithlove. It's hosted on tumblr. I made it simply because I can't have everything for mwl written in to my fanfic. There are so many little piece for this family au it's pretty overwhelming (I think) and some stuff just isn't a top of the mind thing it might take questions to ask about and figure them out. **

**I mean at first I brought it up a joke and well the people I consent idea's with pretty much said yeah it'll be cool and if it's popular I might bring in more artist. And if you follow the blog you'll get to see notes on when I plan on updating this fanfic as well. **

**Next time I'll have that aforementioned picnic, with yellow diamond, Peridot, Jasper and…a new character soon to be introduced…who will it be? Find out next time on **

**Made with love…**

**Okay that was lame. **


End file.
